The present invention relates to memory media and input/output device packages. Typically, the package holds a printed circuit board, where the device conforms to the standards set by Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA), International Organization for Standardization (ISO), and et cetera for peripheral devices.